Sonic to the Rescue
"Sonic to the Rescue" (Japanese: 潜入! エリア99 Sennyū! Eria Kyūjūkyū?, lit. "Infiltrate! Area 99") is the second episode of the anime series Sonic X. It was aired in Japan and America on 13 April 2003 and 13 September 2003 respectively. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Doctor Eggman *Chris Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke (First appearance) *Mr. Tanaka (First appearance) *Amy Rose (mentioned) *Area 99 personnel Plot The episode starts out the morning after the events following from the night before. Sonic and Chris are on the outside deck with Chris on the phone with his parents and Sonic looking rather bored. After Chris has his long talk with them, he begins using questionable methods to try and please his new and unusual guest with catfood and interrogating questions about where he came from and how he was able to speak. In the end, Sonic ran off to gather food for himself only to come back at a later time of the day. By that time, the incident of what happened in the first episode is all over the news. Sonic nonchalantly eats his food and doesn't seem to care much about what the humans think. At that time, Chris' grandfather Chuck walks in and informs his grandson about the incident yesterday only to see Sonic sitting there on the couch next to him. Chris covers Sonic with a pillow suffocating him. Shortly after finding out that Sonic wasn't a machine, but a real talking blue hedgehog. The T.V presented them with video footage of Cream the Rabbit and her Chao friend Cheese being cornered and captured by the military. Sonic races off to find them only to come back seconds later under the realization that he has no idea where to look. Chuck calls up the government and finds out that his friends were put on a somewhat top secret military base located in an unnamed desert. The governement apparently thinks these strange creatures may be a new danger or mysterious threat sent to spy upon their world and Chuck wonders if they may in fact be right. Sonic, feeling insulted, decides to leave himself, but Chuck doesn't allow it unless Sonic agrees for their assistance. The three of them drive off into the desert toward the base's location. Sonic is sent out in front with a small communicator and infared scope and sets off to break inside. Once successfully inside the base, he is led toward the base of operations and where Cream and Cheese are being held and experimented on. At first, he was not able to do much due to the tight security around until mysterious tiny paper airplanes destroyed some of the wiring and therefore shutting down the facility's power. Sonic was able to break Cream and Cheese out with very little time to celebrate as the power came back on and they were chased afterwards. The corridors were full of cameras armed with laser beams and all of them were shooting at the three animals. With the assistance of those tiny mechanical paper airplanes, they were able to make it to the roof of base and escape on to the Tornado. It's then revealed that Tails was the one who had sent all of those ingenius paper airplane devices in to help them. With that they all retreat back to Chris' house and ponder about who else might have shown up with them. At the end, they realize that Dr. Eggman must be within their midst and as proof the doctor is shown on an unnamed island plotting to take over this new world and build his Eggman Empire on it. Trivia *While the Japanese title of the episode is "Infiltrate! Area 99", on the Australian DVD it is named "Escape from Area 99!". *It was revealed that Sonic is ticklish after Chuck pokes him in the back with a screwdriver who thought Sonic was a robot,and tried to see how Sonic was 'wired'. Sonic is then shown yelping and then jumping out of Chuck's grasp. Category:Sonic X